Runescape: A Quest To Cook Turns to Eating Ice Cream
by Stepherz17
Summary: A story of my quest to help the cook.


**Runescape: A Quest To Cook Turns to Eating Ice Cream **

I, Stepherz17, is still learning the skill of cooking for other people. You see, cooking for yourself is so easy because it can be as simple or random as you are feeling that day. (Ice cream for dinner? Yes please!) Cooking for others requires much more preparation and prior thought. In this new life, ice cream for dinner is no longer an option.

To improve my cooking knowledge, I decided to participate in the cook's quest in Lumbridge Castle. I figured training under such a noteworthy cook would be beneficial to me in so many ways. I made my way across the land of Runescape in order to find the cook in Lumbridge Castle. During this traveling experience, I learned how to fish, dueled with some zombies, and chopped down a few trees for fun.

Once reaching the castle I immediately sought out the cook. Upon finding him, I asked if he could train me as his apprentice. He mentioned he was busy at the moment making a cake for Duke Horacio. However, he did mention needing assistance. I quickly volunteered feeling like any experience is better than no experience. I told him I was up for the job and asked what he needed.

The cook said he needed me to fetch one super large egg, extra fine flour, and top-quality milk. My initial reaction was that this is a very specific list. What difference does it make between a super large egg and a regular egg? What is top-quality milk? After reflecting I thought, well, I know nothing about cooking. Why argue with an experienced master? Thus, I began my quest in search of these items.

First I set out to find top-quality milk, so I headed towards the nearest field full of cows. While pondering what made the milk top-quality, I thought I would try my hand at milking a cow. I ventured over to a cow, but my mistake I killed the cow with my sword. Oh my! I comment, clearly I am still in the mindset of killing zombies from earlier that day. I quickly put away my sword and looked for someone to give me assistance, since I clearly needed a lot of help. A very nice lady kindly talked to me and shared how to milk a cow and even gave me a bucket to use (since I came unprepared). As she was being so helpful, I also took the time to inquire about how to get top-quality milk. She shared that I needed to find the prize dairy cow to milk. Oh geez, I thought, I hope that wasn't the cow I accidently killed. Thankfully, she pointed me in the correct direction and I successfully milked the prize dairy cow. One task down and one to go. That took more work than I originally thought, but I felt like I was better equipped to find the next two ingredients.

Next I headed to Farmer Fred's to look for this egg that was needed for a cake. Now, upon reaching the farm, Fred was not very happy to see me. Apparently he had some struggle with other people killing his life stock. I assured him I was not one of the culprits and I only came for eggs. He seemed satisfied with this answer and left me alone. I quickly picked up 10 eggs and put them in my backpack. You see, I couldn't remember how many the cook asked for, and I decided to be safe rather than sorry. I would hate to come all the way back to Farmer Fred just because I didn't gather enough eggs. Success, I thought to myself. I am getting good at gathering supplies for the cook! I have almost mastered this quest. Later on, I found out otherwise, but at this point I was joyous and ready to collect the last ingredient, which was extra-fine flour.

To find this flour, I went to the local mill and talked to the lady in charge. She was very kind and generous. She told me the instructions for making flour and even let me pick wheat from her field. I went out to the field and picked the wheat (grabbing extra, just in case I needed it). I returned to the second floor of the mill, as I was instructed and tried to operate the machine. I say tried, because at this point in time I was very sweaty from picking all the wheat and I kept dropping the wheat on the floor rather than into the machine. Focus, I told myself! You must complete this quest to please the cook. I took a few moments to ease my breathing and then tried again. Success, I exclaimed I had made this extra-fine flour and now could head back to Lumbridge Castle to see the cook.

Upon seeing the cook, I gave him the ingredients he had requested with great pride! Don't worry, this pride lasted only for a moment. The cook thanked me for my efforts, but explained that I had missed a crucial detail from his instructions. You see he needed a super large egg and I had handed him a normal sized egg. Oh I was so embarrassed at that moment. Seriously! I quickly inquired if many regular size eggs were equivalent to one super large egg. Though I was hopefully, the cook set me straight that they are not the same thing. Though disappointed at myself, I quickly reassured the cook that I could still help him out and that I would get him that super large egg immediately. He seemed satisfied with my determined response, and off I went.

I quickly returned to Farmer Fred, and again he seemed very upset. I reassured him again that I had not been messing with his livestock. I just quickly picked up two super large eggs (just in case one was not enough) and left before Farmer Fred could ask any further questions. Within the hour, I returned to the castle and handed the cook his precious super large egg. He was immediately grateful and thanks me for my assistance. Now he could be successfully in making this special cake. I thanked him for letting me assistance and off I went.

Did I learn how to cook from this experience, nope, not at all? Did I enjoy this quest? Absolutely. I have learned how to mill flour, milk a cow, and gather eggs. You see, I am closer to being able to cook. I now know where to find and how to gather the ingredients. Was my experience a success? Yes and I celebrated that evening with a delicious bowl of ice cream for me, myself, and I.


End file.
